Through Her Iris
by ZomgASammich
Summary: Kairi is sent to explore a new world open to them but things go wrong. Kairi then finds a shocking secret that may force her to part from Sora, or could bring them closer together...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom hearts. Though it would be great if I did... 

Thinking of you wherever you are,  
we pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish and who knows:  
starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds, they share the same sky.  
One sky, one destiny.  
Kairi.

Sora stared at the familiar text sprawled across the white paper and smiled. He hadn't seen the message in over three years. Of course back then he said he'd never leave the islands, or Kairi again. He had left, but never without Kairi. She had been training since then and had learned a lot of new attacks and maneuvers he hadn't even seen yet. Looking up, his blue eyes held a mischievous gleam as he noticed Riku in the water splashing at Kairi. Her laughter cut into his thoughts leaving him feeling warm and almost disorientated. The auburn haired girl looked up and waved to him.

"Come on Sora! Come join us!" Sora pretended to look serious, making his way to the two in the water. Folding the paper and shoving it into his pocket, he stood at the shore staring out at them and scoffed.

"Aren't we a bit too old to be playing in the water?" Riku shook his head, platinum hair now a bit longer.  
"Nah, never. Besides, you're the most immature one here. Always wanting to spar against me. You think you're ever going to win?" Sora grinned the same goofy grin that made her heart flutter. Kairi could feel her cheeks growing warm at her thoughts of Sora and she shook her head lightly. Scooping up some of the clear water into her cupped palms she sent a spray of water over at Sora. He chuckled before sitting down in the sand. "Of course I will. Someday." He then let his gaze move over to Kairi. She really had grown in the last three years, so hadn't Riku and himself. But she had grown the most. Her auburn hair was now longer, and she was a bit taller. She had a more mature look to her features, not so childish as from four years ago. Her level of thinking had greatly increased as well, she was a formidable sparring partner. He hadn't won yet. She smiled at him and he caught the last signs of her blush causing a feeling of confusion to come over him. 'Hm...' She had recovered herself very quickly though by splashing him with water. His eyes locked with her's a moment before he was picked up and thrown into the water. Breaking the surface Sora looked around. Riku grinned over at Sora, daring him to do something about it. Sora cupped his palms shoving the water over at Riku engulfing the other in a tidal wave of water. Ducking under the water, Riku swam away from the wave of water and surfaced a few feet away.

"Kairi!" She looked up at the sound of her name and blinked. Searching the shore she found the waving form of Selphie. Wearing a yellow jean dress, brown hair shoulder length, curling out at the bottoms. "Someone is here to see you. I guess it's important." Kairi began to swim toward shore waving to Sora and Riku.

"I'll be back you guys. Don't miss me too much." She gave them a smile before jogging off after Selphie. It took only a few minutes to reach her home. Staring at it silently a moment she thought of how lonely it was. She lived alone, her adopted parents had died shortly after her return to the island. Shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind she ran inside making her way to her room quickly, to change. She found one of her normal dresses and put it on. It was a pink dress that stopped above her knees, zippers all the way up. A white shirt underneath could be seen since the side zippers were designed to curve out. Scanning the room she found a towel and began drying her hair. Selphie spoke through the door urging the other girl to hurry.

"Come on! It's important." Kairi rolled her eyes opening the door and stepping out. Throwing the towel into the laundry basket on the other side of her room she made her way downstairs with Selphie in tow. Selphie slid out the door calling over her shoulder as she walked. "I'll meet with you later and you can tell me what happened. Wakka wanted me to hang out with him. See you later." The other girl waved before running off. Kairi sighed softly shaking her head and closed the door. Making her way into the living room she looked around a moment. Her eyes fell on a black cloaked figure, hood up. She approached the figure cautiously, unsure of why it would be someone wearing a black cloak who needed to see her. When he turned to face her Kairi froze, unable to move.

"You. How did you get here?" The figure threw back it's hood, eyes gleaming devilishly at her.

Please read and review. The first story I'm working on that has a likely pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom hearts. Though it would be great if I did... 

Disappear and dissolve  
A weakening wall  
Will one day fall  
It's wise to sever our loss  
I redefine pulse  
Through your iris.

The figure stood to it's full height and smiled down at the girl.  
"Nice to see you too Kairi." He stood six foot one, long platinum hair falling around his shoulders, cascading down his back. "I had hoped that Xemnas would destroy you all, but it seems he's left it up to me." She took a step back, legs pressing against a chair. Bringing her hand out she summoned her keyblade, sliding it up to defend herself. The figure smirked watching the girl's pitiful attempts to protect herself. Hearing the sound of approaching feet he reached his arm out, hand grasping the girl tightly around the throat and lifted her into the air. Kairi gasped before having all the breath leave her. She could soon feel the ground gone, feet dangling in the air. 'Am I going to die like this?' This thought stood out, shouting at her amidst all the other fearful thoughts. She could feel the world now spinning and a moment later everything would go black. Sephiroth waited until he knew that she was unconscious before releasing his grip on her throat. Purple and blue marks would show the makings of the bruise which was proof of the death-like hold he had had on the girl's throat. Smirking to himself he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
Sora and Riku exchanged worried glances as they entered the house Kairi had occupied since moving there 14 years ago. Seeing one of the chairs in the living room out of place, Sora called to Riku.  
"Something isn't right. Nothing is ever out of place in Kairi's house." He pointed out the chair and how it was moved back a few inches from the normal spot and not straight, but turned to the side. Riku gave a curt nod.  
"I knew we should have gone with her from the beginning. I wonder what happened. Let's split up and search the island, I'm sure she couldn't be far." Riku went out the front door as Sora went out the back. Sora checked the back of the island, only taking fourty-five minutes since the island was so small, and then met up with Riku by the dock. Neither had any luck with finding their friend, and both exchanged a woeful glance. "This can't be right. She would never leave the island without us, would she?" Sora shook his head.  
"No, never. She must have been taken by force. But who would take Kairi away?" He frowned feeling it his fault that Kairi was taken. He looked up and could tell that Riku felt just the same. "Come on. One last place to check." Riku nodded before walking with Sora toward the Secret Place. Ducking and walking in, both were surprised to see a dark figure by the door. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, moving toward the figure.

"Hey you! Give our friend back right now." He stood in fighting stance joined by Riku armed with Soul Eater. The figure turned, holding Kairi close to him. At her throat the edge of the man's seven foot sword pressed against the soft flesh. A droplet of red dribbled down her neck, soaking into the fabric of her pink dress leaving a small area of red surrounded by pink. "Kairi!" Sora took a step forward, fear for the unconscious girl clear on his features.  
"Sephiroth. Why are you here? What do you want with Kairi?" Riku spoke clearly, holding his anger in check. 'How dare he trick Selphie into thinking someone important was here to see Kairi, then hurt her?' His blue green eyes narrowed on Sephiroth's mako infused ones.  
"Well, well, well. Long time no see. Still trying to evade the darkness I see. Not so easy now, is it?" Sephiroth flashed a grin in the direction of Riku just as Kairi was awakening. Groaning, the girl looked at Sora and Riku and blinked. Holding a hand to her head, she was surprised to find a sword at her throat. She soon realized that his other arm held her tightly around the waist. Choosing not to struggle, she looked to Sora and Riku silently pleading for help. Another figure came up behind Sora and Riku, large sword drawn. The sword was much wider than it was long, held confidently by a spikey blonde haired man whose eyes shown much like Sephiroth's.  
"Hey, I remember you! Cloud, right? Hey, are you here to help?" Sora looked happy a moment until he noticed the blank look in the man's eyes. "Cloud?" Sora jumped back as the large sword came swinging out at him. "Woah!" Bringing his keyblade up, he stopped the sword and pushed back toward the other.  
"Sora!" Kairi could feel the steely grip of the man's arm holding her tightly pressed against him. His sword threatened to cut into her neck and destroy her life at any moment. Cloud blinked, staring at the girl held by his enemy and frowned. She reminded him of someone. 'Who?' A woman wearing a pink dress flashed into his mind. She was being impaled by the same sword that was at the girl's neck. 'Aerith...' Looking to Sora, he spoke.  
"I'm sorry Sora. I believe Hades may have something to do with this." Looking up he glared at the man who was once known as the greatest SOLDIER alive. "Sephiroth. Resorting to the use of women for your own gains? How low." His comment was met by the throwing of Kairi and the feel of Masamune clashing against his sword. Sora made his way to Kairi and helped her up off the ground sliding her arm around his shoulder. Riku followed them outside, looking over his shoulder only a moment to see the two completely immersed in battle. Cloud fought with all his might, angered at the way Sephiroth had treated Kairi. He knew how Sora and Riku felt about the girl and it made him think of the woman he had strong feelings for. An image of long chestnut hair and brilliant green eyes flashed into his mind. He knew the woman was waiting for him, she would wait a lifetime. But he couldn't return to her yet, not while Sephiroth was alive. Pushing against Masamune, Cloud forced Sephiroth through the door, and followed him through. Both disappeared into a white light, teleporting to a far off world. "Aerith... I'm coming home."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom hearts. Though it would be great if I did... 

False perceptions

That brought forth these questions of Truth, love and hope

Now that you're injuring

I'll carry you with me just

Please hold on.

Sora set Kairi down gently in the sand a few feet away from the shore. Riku sat down beside her, taking hold of one of her hands. Kneeling down in front of her, tipping her chin up with two fingers, Sora checked the wound on her neck.

"It doesn't seem very deep. Thank goodness." Riku released a sigh of relief, smiling over at her. He rubbed her hand gently in his, blue green eyes staring into the blue ones of his friend's. Sora could feel jealousy rising in him until he noticed Riku release her hand and found Kairi's eyes on his own. He blinked, staring at her.

"Thank you Sora. I'm so glad you guys came to find me. I was...Surprised to find him there. What could he have possibly wanted? Not just our deaths, that would have been easy." She frowned, a shiver moving down her spine. Riku had already left with an apology, having explained that he had somewhere he needed to be. Sora found himself enveloping Kairi into his arms, holding her close to him.

"I was scared when I saw you unconscious with his sword at your throat. I thought...I thought you might be really badly hurt so I knew I had to get to you. Then Cloud showed up, he said something about Hades when he noticed you were in trouble. I think you freed him from the spell he was under. Kairi..." Kairi could feel the tears in her eyes burning to be free. She blinked at the deep affection she found in Sora's eyes and could feel the first tear sliding down her cheek. Sora gave her a warm smile, bringing a hand out to wipe the tear away. Kairi blinked when she realized that their faces were just inches apart, close enough to...

"Sora!" Startled, Sora fell over Kairi with him. Sora lay in the sand, Kairi sitting on top of him, a leg on either side of him. Donald and Goofy both appeared from around the back side of the island. Donald blushed furiously and Goofy covered his eyes.  
"Gawrsh...Er, Sora... Did we come at a bad time?" Kairi and Sora exchanged confused glances before they realized what the other two saw. Sora and Kairi both began to blush a deep red, Kairi moving to get off from Sora, Sora helping. Both looked at each other embarassed.

"Ah, um. No, you guys just startled us. That's all. It's not what you think, honest." Goofy and Donald exchanged a quick glance before shrugging. "Sora, we have another mission from the King." Goofy nodded in agreement.  
"We have to go to another world. Kairi and Riku are to go as well." Goofy was thrilled at the thought of having more company. Riku appeared as silently as he had left.  
"So, when do we leave?" Goofy and Donald turned to Riku. "Hey there Riku. Where'd you come from?" Goofy questioned, but Donald shook his head.  
"No time for that. We need to leave now. The King is expecting us." Kairi, Sora and Riku nodded. "To the Gummi ship!" Sora took hold of Kairi's hand and ran off toward the back of the island. Riku followed laughing as he ran after them. Donald looked to Goofy a moment before following.  
"Have they gotten closer?" Goofy nodded. "Oh great, this'll only make things worse." He sighed before both ran to catch up with the three. Once at Disney castle Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy met in the Audience chamber with Queen Minnie. She explained to them that the King had been sighting some mysterious things, and that he need the five to investigate. King Mickey joined them not long after and went into greater detail about his findings.  
"It seems someone may be trying to find another way to control Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Donald and Goofy. You three will check Radiant Garden. Leon has told us that something seems to be going on over there." The King moved to Riku. "Riku, I need you to come with me to check each of the other worlds, including the World That Never Was." Riku gave a nod before the King moved to Kairi. "Kairi, I need you to explore a new world that has just opened up to us. I'm not quite sure why it has just now opened, but just be careful, okay?" Kairi nodded.  
"Of course Your Highness." Mickey gave her a smile before nodding.

"Alright everyone. Let's get moving, the sooner we find out what's going on, the better." Sora waited for Kairi, a frown on his normally happy features.

"Kairi do you need me to go with you? We don't know anything about this new world. It could be really dangerous"  
"Or it could be uninhabited. If I need help I'll make sure to call you with this PHS thing. Didn't Cid make it for us?" Sora nodded.  
"Yeah, so we could keep in touch. Well, be careful okay? See you when we meet up." He gave her a quick hug before running off after Donald and Goofy. 'Don't worry Kairi, everything will be fine. If you need Sora or Riku you can contact them. Easy as that...'

"Sora!" He blinked, looking back at her. Unable to voice the words she wanted to Kairi just waved. "Be careful!" He returned her wave before disappearing around the corner. Kairi then turned and followed Queen Minnie into one of the rooms way at the end of the hall. The Queen led her to a portal and indicated for her to step through.

"This is the only way we know of right now to get there. It seems the world is split into two sections. Gaia, and Terra. We aren't quite sure what it means, but that's what you're here for. Be careful and good luck." The Queen waved as Kairi stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Gaia and Terra? Why does that sound so familiar?" She questioned aloud before a white light blinded her. She had reached the new world and it most certainly was not uninhabited.

AN: I'll submit more soon, just want to hear what people think first.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom hearts. Though it would be great if I did...

These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me.

Kairi stood in the middle of a town, a large boar-like monster staring at her.  
"Ack!" Summoning her keyblade, she slashed at the boar a few times and was surprised to see a blast of fire hit the beast. A woman wearing a red coat, carrying a spear slammed down into the beast. Rearing up on it's back legs, the beast struck out hitting her in the stomach before she could move. Falling back, a pair of arms caught her and warmth filled her as a green aura spread around her a moment.  
"Are you alright miss?" A man stared down at her with dirty blonde hair, and what looked to be a tail. She blinked, shaking her head.  
"Nn, yes. I think so. What happened? What was that?" She looked around and blinked once more. "And where am I?" Another woman approached with shoulder length black hair wearing an orange and white riding suit. She held a staff in her hands, staring at Kairi with interest.  
"Your Highness! What happened?" Another woman ran toward them and blinked seeing Kairi. Garnet smiled, looking to her guardian of sorts.  
"Everything is fine Lady Bea-"  
"Beatrix?" Kairi stared at the woman, confusion settling on her brow. Garnet blinked looking between the two.  
"Lady Beatrix, do you know this woman?"  
"Yes, we share the same blood...Kairi, it has been too long." Kairi stared up at the woman silently, recognition covering her like a thick fog. Yet she could not place why.  
"Hello, Beatrix? Yes, that's what I heard you called. So my guess was right..." Beatrix stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Kairi, do you truly not recognize your own mother?" Kairi's eyes widened, the question apparent in them, 'My mother?'  
"You cannot mean...But, why have I not seen you before now?" Kairi could feel all the blood draining from her face, turning her pale.  
"Your father sent me away when he sensed danger for you and I. I brought you to Destiny islands as he requested. He didn't want you to learn of the dangers of other worlds. Then I left as instructed, though I wanted to stay and care for you with all my heart. I knew that you would be raised much better there though, and by better people. I'm so sorry Kairi, I really am." Kairi listened intently to the woman's- her mother's explanation with keen interest.  
"So how did you end up here, and who are these people?" Beatrix smiled.  
"These are my friends, they are very dear to me." She pointed to Garnet. "This is the Queen of Alexandria, the Kingdom we are in right now. Garnet Til Alexandros. She originated from Madain Sari, but that is another tale. She is the one I guard my life with. I owe her loyalty as well as her deceased mother, rest her soul. They both took me in and cared for me." Garnet curtseyed. She then looked to the dirty blonde haired boy. "This is Zidane, a friend of mine and the love of our Queen." He gave a bow. Beatrix moved on looking to two younger members of the group. "This is Vivi, a black mage. Very skilled in black magic, and Eiko. She is a summoner much like Her Highness, skilled with white magic." Eiko dipped a curtsey following Garnet's example, and Vivi nodded. Her mother then moved on to two of the more remote members. "This is the Dragon Knight Freya, and the great bounty hunter Amarant." Both gave a nod before returning to staring off in the distance. She then turned to the last member, the most 'colorful' of the bunch. "And this is Quina. We know he/she is a gourmand, but know very little else." Quina blinked down at her.  
"You have good food where you from?" Kairi stifled a giggle at the gourmand's speech.  
"Oh yes. We have a lot of different types of fish and nuts." Quina scrunched his nose and began to sniff her.  
"You bring some?" Kairi shook her head.  
"No, sorry." Quina sighed before sauntering off. He seemed to be singing as he did so.  
"Must find food. Tasty frogs. Yum, yum." Beatrix held out a hand to her daughter, smiling some.  
"Come, you can meet the last member of the group. My current... Love I guess you could say." Kairi took the offered hand and stood with little help. She blinked. 'Current love? Oh...She must know about my father. It's so weird calling him such. Of course he couldn't help what his understudies did.' Following the group through the streets, Beatrix stopped before a shop. Tapping on the door lightly, Kairi watched as a man dressed in armor stepped out into the light. Seeing Beatrix he smiled, eyes full of warmth.  
"Hey there Rusty. How's it going?" The knight glared at Zidane.  
"You impudent knave! How dare you?" He hopped up and down in his anger, pointing a finger at the other. Zidane only laughed, crossing his arms. The others watched with amusement, Kairi just watched in confusion. The knight's eyes fell on Kairi and he blinked. "We have a new visitor? Lady Beatrix she looks...A lot like you." Beatrix smiled taking his hand and led him over.  
"She's my daughter. The one I tried to tell you about so many times...But just couldn't find the words. Kairi this is Adelbert Steiner, captain of the Knights of Pluto. Also a guardian to Her Highness." Kairi curtseyed as Steiner bowed.  
"A pleasure to meet you Kairi. Welcome to Alexandria." His movements seemed stiff, his tone melancholy. Kairi could tell he wasn't pleased to hear her mother's admission. To ease the pain of his feelings toward her, she opted to change the subject.  
"Um, mother? Have there been any disturbances? Anyone terrorizing people trying to destroy the world or anything?" Beatrix blinked, looking thoughtful a moment.  
"Well there is Kuja. He's been trying to destroy Gaia for the longest time." Kairi nodded a bit.  
"Any way for me to find him?" Beatrix blinked once more in surprise.  
"What? Why would you want to find him?" Kairi sighed softly.  
"That's the whole reason I'm here. That and seeing about this place. Learning what lies here. King Mickey sent me." Beatrix's surprise turned to anger.  
"You were sent alone? That is ridiculous! I must speak with this King Mickey." Kairi shook her head.  
"Don't be mad mother. I did agree to it. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm nineteen. My friends Sora and Riku were sent on missions too."  
"Alone?" Kairi let her gaze fall to the ground.  
"Well, no. But..." Beatrix sighed shaking her head.  
"I refuse to allow you to go back there. If they are sending you to worlds you know nothing about and alone! That's preposterous!" With that she led Kairi into the castle as they had been walking. She blinked barely noticing that they had been moving, much less that she was now inside a large castle.  
"But mother. I can't leave my friends. I promised them." Beatrix shook her head.  
"No. It is out of the question. Here we will find you a husband and you can settle down. No more running off to different worlds and danger." Kairi glared at the woman.  
"But that isn't fair! I'm of an age to make my own dicisions, you can't make them for me." She spoke defiantly despite just finding her mother not even an hour ago.  
"You will stay here and do as I say. It's for the best. I do not want to hear of a dead daughter. Kairi...You're all that I have. Since the death of Ansem..."  
"You have him." She pointed accusingly at the knight, Steiner. "Is he not good enough for you? Or is it because you know that I still exist?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. "I'm so-"   
"You ungrateful child!" Steiner glared at her, looking to Beatrix with adoration. He hated the pain on her features that that child caused. He couldn't just sit there and let her lash out at her mother like that. It just wasn't right. Taking hold of her arm he led her to a guest room and opened the door. Pushing the girl in he shut the door and locked it. Beatrix stood there silently, hurt shining in her glazed eyes.  
"I've failed as a mother. I knew she would never forgive me." Steiner pulled her into an embrace not used to her like this.  
"You are strong Bea. Please, don't let her scathing words bother you. She is an ungrateful child and must be broken in. She probably never learned the obedience that we could teach her. Come, let us go and take a walk. Let her cool down for now, then we can try to reason with her later. Alright love?" Beatrix offered a slight nod before walking off, arm around his shoulder her free hand intwined in his.  
Kairi stared at the floor thinking about her current position. A thought came to her, but she wondered if it was safe. Getting up off the bed she strolled over to the door and leaned against it. Pressing her ear against the hard wood she listened for footsteps or voices. Anything signalling that she was being guarded. Not hearing anything she made her way to the window and peered out. It was a clear day, the sun high in the sky. Over in a pasture not far from the castle were a herd of wild Chocobos. She blinked at them wondering what they were. Shaking her head lightly she reminded herself that she didn't care and that she had a task to do at the moment. Taking out her PHS she dialed the number that Sora had given her. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" The voice was faint, but she recognized it as Sora's.  
"Sora! I'm so glad I could get ahold of you. You would never guess what happened." Kairi could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, her voice wavering with her mixed emotions.  
"Are you alright? What happened?" She had to take a second to compose herself before answering.  
"Look, can you just get here and fast? I really need you." Sora was confused and could sense his best friend's distress.  
"What happened? You can't get here?"   
"No. I'm being held here against my will." She had to say it, though she was sure that was what it was. It hurt to say that about her mother though.  
"What?! Okay, I'm on my way Kairi. Hold tight until I can get there. Okay? It might take a bit of time." Kairi gave a sigh of relief before nodding. Despite him not being able to see it, she felt much better.  
"Okay. Thank you Sora. I can't wait until you get here..." A warmth spread through him and he smiled.  
"See you soon Kairi." Then he was gone. Kairi frowned staring at the PHS. Her only salvation was gone, or atleast the voice of it anyway. Though she was glad he was on his way. What would she tell Beatrix and the others?

AN: So yeah, a little random. But, it could happen...Right? Right...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom hearts. Though it would be great if I did...

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you.

Pacing back and forth in the room Kairi looked up in surprise at a light knock on the door. "Come in." She sat down on the windowsill, staring out at the night sky. The figure of a man with long hair wandered over to her silently. Before she could protest, Kairi felt arms around her tightly. A whistle was sounded from the figure's lips as she watched eyes wide as a large silver dragon flew to the sill. Jumping onto the back of the creature he held her close as they flew away from the castle quickly, moving farther and farther away by the second. The figure smirked down at her before noticing the difference in her features.  
"You are not the Queen. Who are you?" Confusion clouded her vision before Kairi realized he meant that woman, Garnet.  
"My name is Kairi. Why have you taken me? Who are you?"  
"Well my little canary if you insist on knowing, I am Kuja." He gave her a deep, mocking bow before sitting down. His eyes never left her form even as she sit upon the creature's back, a frown on her features. 'Kuja...The man rumored to be allying with enemy forces in each of the worlds and plotting to take over. He wishes for Kingdom Hearts just as much as Xemnas...But why?' She glanced over at him and noticed his gaze still ever watchful of her. 'He doesn't know who or what I am, does he?' She quickly looked away staring down below. The creature began to descend, landing in a large, grassy field. Helping her down Kuja led her toward a large castle. "Ipsen's castle. Where we shall be residing for now. Don't bother trying to run, my little canary." He smirked in her direction. "We are surrounded by large cliffs. There would be nowhere to go." With that he turned and walked off, entering the castle after dismissing his familiar. The dragon flew up and drifted off leaving her completely alone.  
"Oh Sora. Please, I hope you come here soon." She stared up into the night sky and sighed seeing another star fade out into nothing. 'Please, before it's too late.'  
Sora looked to his two companions before hopping out of the Gummi ship. "I hope Kairi's okay. Let's go find her, alright." As they walked through the large town Sora soon realized that some soldiers seemed to be bustling about. It seemed they were searching for something, or someone. Coming to this realization made Sora feel uneasy as he led the group up to the castle. Once admitted, they sat patiently waiting for a meeting with the Queen. Soon two women showed up followed by another knight.  
"Welcome. What brings you to Alexandria?" The middle woman stepped forward, the Queen Sora assumed.  
"I'm here to get my friend. She seems to be being held against her will." Garnet blinked, Beatrix looked shocked and Steiner looked angry.  
"You have no right to come barging in here like this accusing Her Majesty of holding someone against their will! How dare you?!" Sora blinked, staring wide-eyed at the knight.  
"Steiner. That is enough. Come, I will show you your friend's whereabouts." Beatrix motioned for the three to follow her, Garnet nodded to the woman before stepping aside. Steiner stared at her.  
"But Bea. How do you know you can trust them? You've only just reunited with your daugh-" He found he couldn't say it.  
"Daughter? It's not as if you approve of her anyway." She looked at him sadly before leading them up the stairs and to the spare room. Steiner followed. Sora looked between them confused. Goofy and Donald exchanged a glance of uncertainty.  
"Daughter?" Donald voiced the question neither Sora nor Goofy could find the courage to ask. Beatrix nodded before unlocking the door.  
"Kairi is my daughter. Kairi." She called into the room before opening it. "Some people are here to see-" She stopped abruptly, finding the room empty. "Kairi!" She quickly entered the room and checked every square inch. "Oh no! Where could she have gone?" Her voice held a tone of distress and slight desperation. Sora's features showed first anger then determination.  
"Well I'm going to find her." Goofy and Donald exchanged another look before nodding.  
"We're going too!" Sora nodded to them before moving back the way they had came. Beatrix followed after them.  
"Wait! Let me go with you. Please, for my daughter's sake." Sora looked to the woman and shook his head.  
"Stay here. I think you've already done enough." Beatrix could feel tears stinging at her eyes for the first time in many years.  
"I'm sorry. Please, just find my little girl." Sora nodded, throwing one last comment over his shoulder as he left.  
"She's not a little girl anymore. You have to realize that." With that he was gone, running off through the town. On the outskirts they stopped at a farm, the same one Kairi had spotted from her window.  
"What are those?" Goofy questioned with a loft of a brow. Donald shook his head unsure.  
"Chocobos. Would you like to rent some. They'll never leave your side if they like you enough. Just 150 gil each." Sora blinked.  
"Gil? What's that?" The trainer looked angry.  
"You come here expecting to borrow a few of my most cherished Chocobos and don't even have any gil. The nerve." He turned and stalked off, pulling at the bridle of one of the yellow chicken- like birds. A woman called to the trainer, waving him over.  
"4 Chocobos please." Sora looked over at the woman. She seemed to have the features of a rat, the tail to match. In her hand she held a large spear. "I hear you are looking for General Beatrix's daughter. I thought to help since Lady Beatrix has done so much." Sora gave a nod.  
"Thank you. The name's Sora. These two are my friends, Donald and Goofy." Donald gave a nod, then Goofy.  
"My name is Freya." She gave them a nod before she paid the man the gil owed. "Thank you very much sir. These people are foreign, not from around here." The man nodded before walking away mumbling.  
"Don't even know what gil is..." Freya handed the reigns of a Chocobo to each of the group before mounting and starting off toward the North. Sora, Goofy and Donald all mounted with slight difficulty before following after the woman. Riding along, Sora thought about Kairi and her message to him through the PHS. He had heard the urgency when she had told him she was being held against her will. When he had gotten to the castle the people had seemed nice enough and yet Kairi hadn't been happy to meet them. Then again, that knight wasn't very nice and Beatrix. Her mother, something seemed odd about her. Could she really be Kairi's mother? They looked nothing alike... Shaking his head, Sora decided to focus on the task at hand, finding Kairi.  
Sitting on a bed in one of the rooms, Kairi soon became bored. Though she should be more afraid, she couldn't find the heart to be. Armed with her keyblade she would easily be able to overtake this man. But then what? She was trapped here after all. What did this man have to do with Queen Garnet? Had he been in love with her at one time and she had scorned him? No, that couldn't be it. It showed only malice toward her... 'No use thinking about it now. I'm stuck here, might as well try to find a way out.' Leaving the assigned room, she went downstairs and sought her 'host.' Not finding him in the main room, she made her way to a drawing room, then took a left. Pressing her ear against the door she could hear faint voices. Pressing lightly against the door, hoping it wouldn't creak, she opened it some so she could listen in.  
"...So you didn't get the Queen but a newcomer instead. What does she look like?" The voice sounded so familiar to her, too familiar. It wasn't a good voice either, it was like... Maleficent? But, hadn't she been killed three years ago with the Organization 13 members? Pressing in as close as she could, Kairi listened intently.  
"Reddish hair, wearing all pink. Nothing really special about her. Or atleast that I've noticed so far." Her captor explained in response.  
"Does she have a weapon known as a 'keyblade?' " The man's interest was piqued.  
"A keyblade, hm? Is it a powerful weapon?" He questioned, the thoughts already running through his mind.  
"Oh yes, devastating. Of course you can't wield it even if you tried." Her tone sounded almost scolding. Kuja looked to be pouting.  
"Why can't I? do you think I am not strong enough?" Maleficent gave a laugh before staring at him.  
"You? Wield the great kayblade? Ha!" Her tone was scathing as she stared down at him through the foggy mirror. Kairi pressed ever closer, still trying to hear them clearly. "You must be a chosen one. There are only four that I know of. That girl, two boys about her age and the King. That insufferable little mouse." Her tone was full of bitterness.   
"Hmm.. There must be a way for me to get this weapon and duplicate it." Maleficent caught on to what he was thinking and grinned.  
"Yes, then we could best those brats. There must be a way. I trust you to find it. Contact me as soon as you do." Kuja gave a nod, smiling.  
"Of course." Then the image was gone. Kairi gasped and nearly fell. Grabbing the door to catch herself, when she looked up she found Kuja staring straight at her. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Hello my little canary. Come to join me for dinner." Kairi backed away, moving out the door and turned. As soon as she could feel her legs again she ran. Hearing the steps behind her caused her to panic and she dashed into one of the rooms. Stopping a moment to catch her breath, she held a hand to her chest. Just then the figure emerged from behind her, grabbing her with one arm tightly around the waist, the other clasping a hand tightly to her mouth. 'Sora! Help!' She thought silently as he dragged her into a room farther in the castle and chained her to the wall. A shackle on both of her legs kept her firmly rooted to a five foot area. Sitting, she stared blankly at the floor. He would not make her give up her keyblade so easily. Not without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or Kingdom hearts. Though it would be great if I did...

I watch you,  
Fast asleep.  
All I fear, means nothing  
In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
I need more affection than you know.  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary.

Freya pointed to a place in the distance. "I believe that is our destination." Sora looked up and gave a slight nod. Below them was Ipsen's castle, as place Freya had only been to once and had hoped never to return. The Chocobos led them down the steep incline with ease and a sort of grace with would not be guessed from outward appearances. Sliding off her Chocobo's back, Freya led the group into the castle, stopping at the first door. "Once inside we need to be careful. Kuja may or may not be expecting us. You never know with him. So just be prepared." Sora gave a nod summoning his keyblade. Freya gave a tilt of her head in question toward the weapon, but shook her head. "Plenty of time for that later. Let's go." Donald armed with his staff, Save the Queen and Goofy armed with his shield, Save the King followed after Sora armed with Lionheart. Fighting few monsters, Freya led them to a corner where a little pink dog thing with a red pom-pom on it's head floated around with the small purple wings at it's back.  
"Kupo! How can I help you?" Donald blinked a few times.  
"What is that?" Freya bought some Potions and a few other items before turning to the others.  
"This is a moogle. It records progress in a big book. Also has mognet, and sometimes a mogshop. Like this one, where you can buy items like potions." Sora nodded before nearly jumping at the Moogle approached him.  
"I have a letter for Sora, kupo!" Sora blinked before opening the letter. 'Dear Sora, I hope you receive this letter in time. I'm being held in this castle, as you're aware of by now I am sure. Please, be careful. Kairi.' A look of worry came over him before he glared at the door.  
"Come on. Kairi needs us." Making his way through the door he made his way over to a large pole and jumped onto it. Sliding down, Donald, Goofy and Freya followed closely behind. None made any comment about Kairi's note. Down on the bottom floor Sora let Freya lead them to the dungeon area, where her group had, had to fight a gargoyle. Kairi sat up, chains rattling. Having been in there for two days with no food or water, her vision was blurry when Sora, Donald, Goofy and Freya appeared. Thinking it Kuja she called out for him to leave her be, that she wouldn't give him her keyblade. Sora rushed forward, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Kairi! Are you alright? Of course not. Tell me, did he hurt you in any way?" Sora questioned, holding her trembling form close to him.  
"Sora? You really came?" She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Not really. He just didn't give me anything to eat or drink, because I wouldn't give him my keyblade. He's working with Maleficent! I listened in which is how I ended up here. She told him about it..."  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Standing, Sora tried slashing at the chains holding her. Freya shook her head.  
"It won't work. Anti-magic barrier and force doesn't work either. We'll have to get the key and I assume Kuja has it."  
"Well then, let's go find this Kuja guy." Goofy stated confidently.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he can't be far." A figure appeared not far away.  
"No, he's not. Now, now my little canary. Trying to fly the coop? Tsk, tsk." He gave an awful smile sending a jolt of electricity through the chains at her ankles. Kairi cried out, causing Sora to whirl on Kuja, eyes mere slits.  
"Let her go!" He rushed at the man, keyblade at the ready. Kuja showed a momentary look of surprise before covering it. He deflected the keyblade with a lot of effort with his lance. Sending the sharp end of the lance out, he slashed at the keyblade trying to free it from Sora's grip. Finding it impossible after a few tries a new thought came to him.  
"Hand over the keyblade and I will let the girl go." A soft groan came from Kairi as she lay on the floor. Sora glanced over at her, calculating the risks only a moment before handing over the keyblade.  
"So be it." Kuja took the keyblade. "Now let Kairi go." Kuja shrugged, and with a flick of the wrist her chains were open. Picking her up, Sora carried her out the door.  
"By the way. Don't get too comfortable with my keyblade." Kuja's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Sora grinned, holding a hand out. Immediately the keyblade left Kuja's hand and appeared in Sora's.  
"That." Then he was running out the door and looked around. He would never get Kairi up the pole, Freya and Donald began to fend off Kuja as Goofy helped Sora to search for another way out. Donald cast a Fira spell on Kuja, Freya used Cherry Blossoms. Momentarily stunned, Freya joined Sora and pointed to some stairs.  
"Come on. Follow me." She began her ascent, Sora, Donald and Goofy following closely behind. Once at the top they were left with a dead end. Freya pressed against the stone panel and the group was brought around to the other side. Moving down the hall she led them out into the main room, past the Moogle and out the front. Once met with sunlight, Kairi shielded her eyes. Donald, Goofy and Freya mounted their Chocobos. Sora set Kairi on the front of his, sitting behind her. He pulled her close, resting her back against his chest.  
"If you can, hold on tight. Okay Kai?" She gave a weak nod as the group set off. The steep ascent was much worse than on the way down. Once past that, the group were off quickly toward Alexandria. Once near the castle and still no sign of Kuja the group began to relax a bit. Stopping at Dali, Freya led them to the Inn and rented the room. Sora carried Kairi into the room and lay her down to rest on one of the beds. Donald followed him in with a tray of warm food and Goofy brought some cool, clear fresh mountain water. Sipping the water and eating some of the food, Sora found her soon asleep. Lying on the bed next to her's, his gaze rest on her face as she slept. Freya came in awhile later and lay down on a bed in the corner leaving a middle and another end bed for Goofy and Donald.  
The next morning Sora awoke with an odd sense. Looking around he noticed Freya, Donald and Goofy still asleep but Kairi was gone. Feeling a panic, Sora got up quickly and made his way into the main room.  
"Excuse me? Have you seen a girl with shoulder length red hair wearing all pink around here?" The Inn keeper nodded, petting his cat.  
"Yup, she got up just a little while ago. Pretty think if I do say so myself." Sora gave a nod of thanks before leaving the Inn. Taking a right he moved up along the path until he came to a fence. Peering out over the field he noticed Kairi sitting on the ground a ways away from the town. Making his way over to her he sat down next to her. Her features looked troubled, she didn't even notice him sit down beside her.   
"Kairi? Are you sure you're okay?" She blinked looking to him.  
"Oh, Sora. When did you get here?" He shook his head.  
"Not too long ago. Only just a moment. Are you okay?" She gave him a wan smile.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry. I guess I'm still a bit shaken over what happened." Sora gave a nod before taking her hand in his. Though he did so shyly, she seemed to not even notice. Standing, Sora brushed himself off.   
"Ready to head back? We should wake the others and get to Alexandria castle. Your mother is waiting." Kairi looked up in alarm as she stood.  
"You met my mother? What did she say?" Sora blinked at her sudden change of attitude, shaking his head.  
"Not a lot. What's wrong?"  
"She's the one who was originally holding me against my will. Until that Kuja guy came.." Sora blinked once more.  
"Your mother? But she seemed generally worried, and wanted us to get you back safely. I don't understand."  
"She said I needed discipline, and something about marriage and not seeing you and Riku again. She said she wouldn't allow me to leave this world to go back to Destiny islands. Sora please don't let her keep me here. Promise you won't." Sora nodded, still confused about her mother.  
"I promise I won't leave here without you. I would never Kairi." She threw her arms around him, smiling.  
"Thank you Sora." He smiled, glad to have the old Kairi back.  
"Anything for you Kairi." He ruffled her hair a bit before taking her hand and leading her back with him to the Inn. Freya, Donald and Goofy looked at them warily as they approached.  
"Sora! You had us worried!"  
"Gawrsh Sora. We thought something mighta happened to you guys." Sora scratched his head a bit in embarassment.  
"Sorry you guys, it was my fault. Sora came to find me when I had left this morning to go for a walk. I wanted to see the town."  
"Aww, that's alright Kairi. We're just glad you guys are okay." Donald replied with a grin. Freya peered over at them.  
"Are we ready to head back? The Chocobos are getting restless." Sora nodded before leading the group to their Chocobos and mounting. Kairi held the reigns as she sat in front, Sora sitting behind her holding the top part of the reigns. As they made their way back to the castle, Freya watched the two with a smile. 'He must really love her. Just like I was once in love with Sir Fratley. Oh Fratley...How I missed you so. But now...I've found someone new.' A vision of a tall man with red hair filled her thoughts. A certain bounty hunter who still followed Zidane long after paying his debt. 'Friendship is a powerful thing...' Kairi watched the woman with interest. She seemed a loner at heart, but not because she chose to be. But because something seemed to have happened that hardened the woman's heart toward strangers. Returning her gaze to the road ahead she was delighted to find that they were close to the castle. Turning to look at Sora she smiled, though it seemed she was nervous. Sora took her hand and squeezed it gently, holding the reigns tightly with his other hand. As they reached the town, Freya dismounted, the others following suit. Entering the town they were met with a frenzy. Soldiers were running around, people hiding in their houses. Freya narrowed her eyes, glancing over at the others.  
"Something is wrong. Is the castle under siege?" Freya questioned of a nearby soldier. Her response was that a man riding on the back of a large silver dragon had swooped in and attacked the castle. Freya cursed, running toward the castle. She hoped that she others were safe protecting the Queen. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy followed after the dragon knight, racing up the stairs of the castle. After three flights, Freya led them through a door and out onto the roof. They were met with a not so pleasant scene. Kuja was fighting against Amarant, Zidane, Vivi and Steiner. Beatrix, Garnet, and Eiko all stood back. Garnet and Beatrix healed when it was needed, though they seemed to be slightly wounded and very tired. Freya charged into the battle, jumping high into the air and slamming down on the dragon. She did a large amount of damage being a dragon knight. The dragon howled in pain turing a crimson eyed glare on Kairi thinking she had attacked it. Rearing up, the dragon spewed forth a steady stream of fire breath. Kairi didn't have enough time to evade, much less summon her keyblade. Sora seeing her in danger jumped toward her, bringing her down to the ground to avoid the flames. Pressing her head down, he covered her with his body since his outfit was flame resistant. Beatrix watched as her daughter was saved by the boy with no regard for his own well-being. Sora then helped her up quickly, turning toward the beast with keyblade ready. Kairi summoned her keyblade and stood ready beside him. Nodding to him they ran forward together, slicing at the dragon with carefully aimed combos. Together they took the dragon down in no time leaving just Kuja. He seemed to be pouting, glaring at the three since Freya had joined them.  
"How could you? That was my most prized dragon." With a flick of the wrist he suddenly changed. Now in Trance, he glared at them all. "You will pay with your lives. All of you." Zidane gave Garnet a worried glance. Kairi realized that they must have faced this foe before since the group didn't seem surprised by the transformation at all. Vivi and Donald worked together casting black magic spells in succession. Kairi and Sora ran at him, keyblades slashing at the same time. Both were deflected, slammed back against a wall.  
"Kairi!" Beatrix ran toward her daughter only to be stopped by Trance Kuja. Picking her up by the throat, Kuja tightened his grip as Steiner worked to free his love.  
"Beatrix! Hang in there!" Kairi looked up, rushing forward.  
"Mother!" Kuja smirked, throwing Beatrix to the side. She got up not long after seeing Kairi taking her place. Kairi couldn't breathe, the air unable to reach her burning lungs. "S-Sora..." She whispered his name, seeing him rushing toward her just before she lost consciousness. Slumping in the man's grip, she was unable to see when Beatrix began to glow. Steiner blinked, watching her rushing toward Kuja, charging her Seiken. Once ready she released a strong Spark attack, much stronger than ever before because of her current Trance state. Kuja went down hard, disappearing as suddenly as he'd appeared. Kairi fell to the ground, Beatrix shortly after. Sora ran forward, catching Kairi and Steiner caught Beatrix as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
"I see we have one thing in common." Steiner looked over at Sora and Kairi with respect. "We both love courageous women, who happen to be mother and daughter." Sora gave a nod before following the others back into the castle. He carried her to a resting room and sat down beside the bed waiting for her to awaken.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to end this with a scene from the future. I hope this won't be a let down to those who have read this story and liked it. Thank you for taking the time.

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

5 Years later

Kairi awoke to the steady beating of the rain pelting against the roof. She still wasn't used to this place, this other world of her mother's. Lady Beatrix was a very highly valued member of the Royal guard here in Alexandria, and her love, Steiner another of the highly valued. Beatrix was the bodyguard to Garnet, the Queen. She looked beside her to see that Sora was already awake, smiling sleepily at her.

"Morning." He grinned his goofy smile at her, reaching a hand out to brush strands of auburn hair from her face. She smiled in return, wiping the remains of sleep from her eyes.

"Mm...morning." Sitting up, she rose to get ready for the day. "Lady Beatrix needs me to help her with guard duty today. As I recall, Steiner wanted to train with you. Am I right?" The boy nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Your step father is odd, but pretty likable once you get to know him. He's really good with a sword and has been training me well." Kairi smiled.

"That's good. Someone needs to." Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to her.

"Hey! That's not funny!" All he could hear were the responding giggles from her as she left the room. He followed her out not long after, chasing her down the spiral staircase. "Hey, wait Kai! Did you forget that Riku was coming today? He's supposed to be here soon!" Kairi stopped just as Sora caught up.

"Oh, that's right. I'll meet with Lady Beatrix and we'll meet you guys over at the space port in an hour. Okay?" Sora nodded before bounding off in the opposite direction, making his way down into the basement for his training. Steiner was waiting, and bowed as Sora approached.

Kairi made her way outside to the courtyard to meet her mother. The Lady Beatrix smiled seeing her daughter.

"Did you sleep well?" Kairi nodded, reaching her mother's side.

"Mmhm. I hope you did as well." The older woman nodded. "Are we ready to begin planning? Riku will be here today." Again, Lady Beatrix nodded.

"Are you excited? I certainly am." Kairi nodded, smiling.

"I never expected it would ever happen. I'm glad it will with you here mom." Beatrix felt warmth sting at her eyes, yet held back the tears from falling. It was the first time she'd really said mom, and with emotion. She would have to tell Steiner later on.

"Alright then, let's get the Queen and start preparing." About an hour later, Kairi walked with Beatrix to the dock, running up the last few feet seeing a ship there. Sora had met with them, and followed close beside her. Once there, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Queen Minnie all rose from the prow of the ship and walked off the plank. Kairi and Sora were both swept up in a frenzy of hugs. Riku's smile for Kairi was almost sad when he hugged her.

"I'm glad for you Kairi. I truly am. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been there for you." She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"We'll always be the best of friends. Forever." He nodded. Sora was being accosted by Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh Sora, can we stay here with you? If the King doesn't mind." King Mickey shook his head.

"I don't think we'll need you guys for awhile, but if we do you will hear from me." Sora nodded, joining Kairi.

"I think we should all go inside and get ready, the ceremony is tomorrow isn't it?" Kairi nodded to the Queen. She had come to love her like a grandmother figure. A yawn from her, was the response to the Queen's wise words. Laughing softly, she rest her head against Sora's shoulder.

"Mm. I agree." Everyone filed in, leaving Sora and Riku alone for a moment.

"Hey Sora. You take care of her, okay? I know I told you that already, but if you hurt her I will be forced to kill you. Since you are my best friend, I'd really hate to do that." Sora nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to worry." Riku smiled, following the younger boy inside. _Yeah, I know..._

The week passed swiftly, almost too fast for the gathered party. But it was upon them. Everyone gathered in the Royal ballroom for the wedding. Beatrix stood up front with Steiner who would give her daughter away. As the best man stood Riku, Donald and Goofy. The bride was supposed to have three bridesmaids, but instead Sora seemed to. On Kairi's side she had her mother as a Maid of Honor, and Garnet, Eiko (whom she had come to love as a little sister), and Queen Minnie. Everyone rose as Kairi entered the room. She wore a long white wedding gown, pink flowers embroidered into the cloth. White slippers accented the dress, and an adornment of white ribbons and roses in her now mid back length auburn hair. She held a large bouquet of roses, and other bright flowers. Making her way up the aisle, she was accompanied by Selphie, who had slipped onto the ship with Riku and the others. She had missed her best friend dearly, having spent all her time with boys on the islands. Sighing softly, once she reached the pedestal Selphie left her to stand with the other girls. Steiner held her arm, leading her up next to Sora. Sora smiled, taking her hand in his. Kairi squeezed it lightly, looking him over quickly. He wore a black tuxedo, looking goofier than ever in the fancy clothing.

The priestess went through the vows, each taking the time to answer the correct responses.

"I do." From Sora.

"I will." From Kairi. The ceremony ended with the kissing of the bride, which ended quickly as everyone milled around the newlyweds. Kairi laughed softly, as the two were forced outside and into the waiting chocobo drawn carriage. Garnet smiled, hugging the younger girl to her.

"Don't worry about guard duty. No one will for the next week, we'll still be celebrating. I hope you two will enjoy your honeymoon." She hugged her again, smiling. Kairi nodded, turning to hug her mother.

"Hear that, mom? No training or work for a week." Beatrix smiled shyly.

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't. Neither will Steiner." The older woman winked before stepping away. Sora and Kairi entered the carriage and were led away. With a last wave they were off, riding into the midday sun.

A/N: The end! Yay! I might follow it up later or something. Maybe write a sequel, who knows? Anyway, thank you for reading and sorry I rushed through it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you all in the near future with other stories. Hasta luego!


End file.
